


Repo! The Advent Opera ~Chapter 1: Genetic Repo Man~

by bizzareCollections



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzareCollections/pseuds/bizzareCollections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Repo man strikes again, this time a little too close to home for Vincent Valentine, the most commonly known Materia dealer's liking. He decides to tell his clients all about this man who prowls the streets. Of all the truths and lies and rumors. In this city, even the most mysterious man's life is an open book when the right person knows the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repo! The Advent Opera ~Chapter 1: Genetic Repo Man~

"Did you hear?"  
"Yeah, it happened just last night."  
"I don't think it's safe here anymore."  
"I'm getting my deals somewhere else now."  
Conversations like this had been going around since yesterday, when ShinRa's very own Repo man had attacked just one street away from where the most known Materia dealer in Edge operated. Obviously being the most well known, people came to him more than other dealers, but with this new attack people were starting to fear their visits and would rather suffer the withdrawals than get their fix. Obviously, this hit Vincent's profits more than usual. He decided enough was enough after yet another client stopped coming.  
"Everyone, sit down. Gather 'round, let me tell you about..." In the silence that stretched people leaned in close, begging with body movement for him to say who he was going to tell them about this time. With how often he got around the city he always knew about the celebrities latest flaws and surgeries. His lips twitched slightly. "ShinRa's very own..." He noted a few people mouth Tifa Lockhart, ShinRa's, and the city's, number one celebrity. He waited a few more seconds before saying very quietly, "Repo man."  
Gasps traveled through the dark alley. Whispers and mumbles passed quickly through the group. "He's been near here, as you all know, and I've seen him. Taking the bodies of those who suffer from the Stigma and haven't payed back what they owe for....the Cure." He held up a sphere of Materia, moans traveled quicker than the gasps had. He now had his captive audience.  
"He's as tall as his past is dark. His wife killed, him forced to this murderous life. Some say he developed another personality to cope with the murders of innocent people. Others say he always wanted to kill and jumped at his opportunity. If you try to hide you won't survive for long."  
He watched eyes widen, mouths drop, limbs tremble. "He has a way of finding you. They say ShinRa's got spies all over the city who have been pardoned their payments if they help him..." Some people couldn't take that thought, and left. "But he hasn't gotten me yet, so I'm pretty sure you're safe." He paced back and forth in front of the ever curious crowd, "And as long as he doesn't know you're taking the Cure, as long as you're under the radar, there's no need to fear. Now," He turned away, pulling something from the inner workings of his never ending red robes. He turned and flashed the materia in view of everyone. "Who's first?"


End file.
